Devil May Cry: The Sons of Sparda
by DarshBlake
Summary: This is a story of how Dante and Vergil became who we know them as. Who raised them? Who trained them? Why are they so different? And what caused the rift between them. This is how the sons of the legendary demon knight Sparda came to be. Some of the story you know, and most of the story you don't. I will be posting the next chapters soon.
1. Chapter 1 The Sons of Sparda

Chapter 1

The sons of SPARDA

The sons of Sparta were born from a human mother. She was a formidable woman to have survived the birth of Not one but two sons of an extremely powerful demon. She was as beautiful as she was strong. She was 5 foot seven with a slender build and long flowing golden hair. Being the daughter of a police officer, she knew how to defend herself. And her father made sure that she knew how to handle a gun.  
The boys were named after their mother's favorite literary characters. Dante was a legendary hero who traversed hell and purgatory in a fight for his very soul. Virgil being a wise and cunning soul was Dantes guide.

The boys, although identical twins, couldn't be more different from each other. Dante was impetuous and fearless. He would jump head first into anything and then improvise. Virgil was calm and collected. He seemed to analyze everything before making his decision. While Dante was covered in bruises and scrapes, Vergil was clean and always there to help Dante up. Dante didn't care to know about their father. He felt abandoned and didn't want to waste time thinking about it. Vergil wanted to know more about their father. He felt that knowing where he came from might help him better control his abilities. The boys were born with white hair, almost silver. Dante's hair was always messy and in his face, while Vergil's hair was pushed back and pointed upwards.

When the twins were born they were taken to the city of Ventura. It might be called a city, but it seemed more like a small town with old world architecture. Most of the roads were cobblestone. The buildings were gothic and the weather seemed to always be gloomy as if there was constantly a wall of clouds hovering over the city. The inhabitants of Ventura mostly kept to themselves which was favorable for keeping the boys hidden from the world.

When the boys started showing signs of their demon heritage, their mother believed it was a good idea to get them started in the martial arts. She felt that the martial arts were the best way to help them control their powers as they manifested. Their master was an old friend of her father's named Spencer. Spencer was in his thirties when the boys were born. He was a formidable fighter, weapons master and hunter. He stood 6'2" and had a very strong build. Years of training had made him agile and strong. He had dark brown hair and a thick mustache. Spencer was covered in scars from life experience. He was happy to train the boys because he knew their origins and agreed with their mother about teaching them to control their power.

The dojo where the boys trained was set on a mountain just above the cloud line. Every day the boys walked through a large iron gate and up the steep mountain trail to get to their dojo. The entrance to the mountain trail was on the edge of the city. Spencer had acquired this long ago. He had set it up as a bunker once he learned about the existence of demons. He amassed a large collection of weapons and artifacts(that would later be known as devil arms) and stored them there. The mountain overlooked the city and the dojo was the ideal place for the boys to train. It was secluded, spacious and if the boys got out of control the walls were very strong. Spencer designed the dojo just like an old Japanese Dojo right down to the bamboo water feature pouring water into a koi pond. The walls and floor were made of the strongest wood he could find and the doors all slid open. He wanted an authentic feel for the martial arts and weapons training. Just like the training he had received.

The personalities of Dante and Vergil were evident when it came to their training. When learning a new technique Dante would immediately try it and fail repeatedly until he got it right. He sometimes adjusted the technique to fit him. Vergil, on the other hand, would watch the master repeatedly until he felt he was ready and then would master the technique almost instantly after attempting it.

The boys strength was growing exponentially. Due to their power they could only spar against each other. After only a year it was even difficult for Spencer to keep up with their abilities.  
After three years Spencer had started them on weapons training. Dante, being the powerhouse enjoyed swinging the broad swords. Vervil's taste was more refined. He enjoyed the sleek precise feel of the katana. It seemed to fit his personality when fighting, cold, precise and calculated.

The boys loved their training sessions together. The rest of the time they were being told to suppress their powers, but when they trained, they nearly went all out. Once they were proficient with weapons, Spencer let them spar. To the boys, this was playtime. They would go at each other with joy. Dante's smile was always evident while Vergil's was nearly hidden. One had to look closely to notice the edges of his lips curling. They would bruise and cut each other with reckless abandon knowing that with a little time and concentration all their wounds would heal. They had learned to harness their energy to enhance their healing and movements. The boys were inseparable. And with every passing day they would make themselves stronger by training against each other and trying to outdo each other. After all, Iron sharpens iron.


	2. Chapter 2 Found

Chapter 2 Found

Everything changed when the demons found the family. One day during their training Dante and Vergil decided to push themselves. Their swordplay had become so proficient that to the normal human eye their swords had vanished with occasional sparks flying as they clashed. Neither Dante nor Virgil wanted to back down. They continued to push each other. Suddenly an aura started to emanate from the twins. As they moved faster and faster parrying and attacking the auras kept building up until finally their swords shattered on contact, there was a huge energy discharge as if a bomb had gone off and the boys were thrown back nearly crashing through the walls of their dojo. Their impact on the walls caused the walls to cave into a small crater in the shape of the boys backs. Dante and Vergil were unconscious for a couple of seconds before waking up and seeing each other on opposite sides of the room and then turning around to see the dents they put on the walls.

"What the hell was that!" Dante yelled with a smile on his face?

"I have no idea!" Replied Vergil with his eyes widened. "Ow, I can barely stand?"

"Yeah I'm drained too, wanna do it again!" Said Dante with wild excitement.  
"Yes!" Vergil responded

"NO" Their master yelled as he ran into the room. " You boys must never released that much energy at once! When your power is released it acts like a beacon attracting things that you DO NOT want to see!

Meanwhile on the other side of the continent. Malakai, a demon who looks fully human, stands 6 feet tall, very muscular, with thick black hair and a thick beard, addresses his master. "Master, it has occurred just as you predicted." Said Malakai. " I have sent a horde and I will quickly follow. Do you still think it is wise to let them live?"  
"You have your orders Malakai. Kill the mother and bring me the sons of Sparda. I do not care what it costs."

The boys had been hidden all of their lives, but the sons of Sparda where a valued commodity for the demon world. Some demons wanted them for revenge against their father, others knew that they would be a force to be reckoned with and wanted to take them out and few Demons felt that they could control them and use their powers.

Spencer knew that it was only a matter of time before demons came knocking at the dojo doors. He grabbed a variety of weapons and escorted the boys home, but it was too late.

Malakai watched from the rooftop of a nearby building. One look at Spencer and he knew it was a hunter he was dealing with. He decided not to engage them, but follow and find out where they were headed.

As the boys ran for home with their master they felt a sudden chill upon them. "Master, what is that?" asked Dante.

"Whats, What?" he replied

"I feel it too," said Vergil. "It suddenly feels colder and its getting stronger."

"Alright boys listen to me. No matter what happens you two keep moving until you make it home." exclaimed their master, knowing what was coming.

As the three ran home a horde of demons appeared all around them. It was almost as if the city knew of this coming threat because the streets were clear of all but the master, the students and the demons. The demons all looked completely different from each other. Some looked like demon puppets without faces stitched together with different color fabrics and blades for arms or legs. Others looked like granite gargoyles flying at them. There were also hooded figures hovering towards them.

The master armed Dante with a broadsword and Vergil with a katana. " Alright boys, time to go to work, THIS is what we've been training for. As soon as we make an opening you two keep running for home and make sure your mother is alright."

Spencer had all the confidence in the world that his pupils could easily overcome this horde of demons. He used a staff made of pure iron. It was heavier than the usual staff but the iron was what could hurt the demons. On his hip he had BIG IRON, a massive magnum loaded with homemade bullets made of rocksalt, iron and silver. The three of them were more than a match for these demons. But the purpose of this attack was not to overrun them, it was to separate them. As soon as the boys found their opening they broke through and ran towards home. The Horde continued to grow and so Spencer stayed behind to fight them. Still Malakai watched from a safe distance.

When the boys made it home their mother opened the door, dragged them inside and slammed the door behind them. They lived in an old large house. The kind of sturdy house made from brick and cement with wooden floors that would make all kinds of noises. Dante and Virgil looked around the house and noticed that there was salt poured on the threshold of all the windowsills and the doors. Their mother didn't even give them time to ask why the house seemed so fortified or the reason for the salt.

Their mother just pulled them in and said,"alright boys listen to me,we don't have much time and those seals on the windows and doors won't hold very long. You need to know that I love you boys more than anything in this world. And everything that I do from now on is to protect you just like your father did when he sacrificed himself."

Dante and Virgil's eyes widened as she told them this. She rarely spoke about their father and they figured it was because he caused her pain. But now they were starting to realize that the pain came from missing him. Suddenly their whole world changed as she told them the story of how their father sealed the pathway between the demon realm and the human world.

"The last time I saw your father he told me to give this to his sons." She explained. She brought out a box made of wood with iron lining. The box contained two medallions made of silver and in the center of each was a gem. One was red and one was blue. Then she told them, "Put these on boys, they contain what's left of your father's soul. Follow them and they will lead you to his legacy."

Suddenly the house started shaking uncontrollably. The demons had made it to their doorstep. Their mother's barriers wouldn't hold for long. And from the outside they could hear the demons taunting them. "You're going to die, we're going to kill you, no one will be left alive." The demons continue to repeat this threat.

After hearing them taunt and threatened them repeatedly, Dante, being the inpatient and reckless one, told Virgil to keep their mother safe and ran outside with his sword. Dante looked around to see which demon was taunting him, but he found that the voices were coming from all around him and from all the demons as if they were at a cocktail party where hushed conversations could be heard. "Let's start this party, assclowns,"Dante declared furious. He smiled and went to town vanquishing Demons.

Virgil stayed in the house and vanquished any demons,  
if any, that made it past Dante. Their mother armed with a pair of desert eagles also vanquished demons.

As Dante started clearing the way on the front yard. He could make out Spencer in the distance coming towards him. Suddenly Malakai appeared in front of Spencer. Spencer immediately tried to blast him but Malakai moved out of the path of the bullet. At this point Spencer was spent from fighting all the demons so it was not difficult for Malakai to be on him in a second. Malakai grabbed Spencer by the throat and lifted him into the air. Just as Malakai was about to crush Spencers throat Dante screamed. "Noooooooo!"

Malakai turned and frowned. He did not realize that Dante had seen him. He threw Spencer into a wall 20 feet away and vanished. Dante immediately ran to his master to find out if he was alright. Spencer was alive but severely injured. Dante picked him up started carrying him towards the house.

As Dante carried his master to the house horde of demons started swarming around them. From inside the house his mother could see the demons swarming around Dante and Spencer. She looked at Virgil, called his name and said, "go and help your brother I can handle these demons." Virgil reluctantly left her side and went to help his brother.

That was all the opening that Malakai needed. He immediately appeared behind their mother. She could feel his presence and immediately turned with the desert eagle on point. As she fired the gun aimed at his head he quickly moved his head out of the way and in the same motion he perforated her chest and severed her heart with the razor sharp claws of his hand. As he stood in front of her with his claws penetrating chest he leaned in and told her, "Don't worry, your boys will be taken care of." With a tear in her eye and a look of pure hatred and disdain she he screamed only one word, "Noooooooooo!"

Outside the boys could hear their mother's scream. By this time Spencer had already regained consciousness and told the boys to go and help their mother with his gun in hand. Dante and Virgil cut a path through the demons back into their home, but by the time they got back to their mother it was already too late. She was alone on the floor bleeding and the boys could do nothing to save her. With tears in her eyes she told her twins, "I love you boys more than anything. You two will be the saviors of humanity, as long as you hold onto yours. Find your father's legacy and save us all."

Their mother died in their arms and as the rage pain hate and sadness built up inside them so did their power. Their eyes turned red and as a single teardrop fell from each of their eyes their power resonated and created a shockwave that sent Dante flying out the front while Virgil was hurled out the back of the crumbling house.

Same as it was in the dojo, the boys were drained of all their energy. Spencer made his way over to Dante but they were getting surrounded by more and more demons. Meanwhile Virgil was at the back of the house trying to regain his strength. Demons began to surround him. They got closer and closer. Suddenly Malakai jumped in front of him. He grabbed Vergil's katana and sliced through the demons vanquishing them. He put Virgil's arm around his shoulder and told him, " My name is Malakai and I came here to help you boys. We have to get you out of here now."

Hurt and doubtful Virgil looked at him and told him, "I'm not going anywhere without my brother." To which Malakai replied. "If you will let me use your sword I will help him too. Virgil agreed and Malakai helped him walk to the front of the house.

Malakai left Vergil resting against the house while he went to help Dante and Spencer. Once again Malakai vanquished many of the demons that he himself commanded, but this time more and more demons kept swarming on them. Dante and Spencer watched Malakai Fight the demons in front of them. They turned and looked at each other confused. Suddenly a bigger demon blindsided Malachi. The demon stabbed him in the shoulder and sent him flying back to where Vergil was. Malakai crawled injured towards Vergil and said, "We have done what we can. We cannot help them against this powerful demon. I can get you out of here please let me. There is no point in all of us dying here." Vergil looked down angry and disappointed and before he could answer Malakai put his hand on Vergil's shoulder and they vanished.

Dante and Spencer, surrounded and about to die did not stop fighting. Dante kept trying to stand and Spencer continued to fire big iron until he was out of ammunition. As the demon swarm closed in on them Spencer reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile of holy water. He immediately smashed in the ground in front of them a large blue flame spread from the broken bottle and all the demons were burnt up and disappeared.

Dante breathing heavily and barely able to speak asks, "what the hell was that now?" To which Spencer replies also panting, "That, was sacred holy water. I got it from a Tibetan monk years ago. The reason you're not ash is because it doesn't work on stronger demons or because you are part human."

"Wait, did you know I was immune to it?" Dante asked.  
"Eh, fifty fifty." Spencer replied as the corner of his mouth curled in a smile.  
"Asshole," Dante said jokingly.

When they were able to stand they walked around the house to look for Virgil. When they didn't find him Dante got really anxious and mad.  
"I'm going to kill every last one of these fucktard demons!" He screamed.

"Well... I'm completely on board with ya on that... but there is no way you are doing that right now." Spencer replied out of breath.

"What the hell do you mean? These fuckers are gonna pay!" Dante angrily demanded.

"Once again, I agree. But think about it. Wether they killed Vergil or took him means that neither him not you are a match for them right now. If we go after them they either kill us or capture us. Sorry kid but we need to get you up to par with them and apparently I need to prepare. We need time and a solid plan. I want Vergil back as much as you do but we are useless to him dead. You are going back to training and I don't mean just fighting. You will have to learn everything I know."


	3. Chapter 3 Vergil's Decision

CHAPTER 3  
Vergil's decision

Elsewhere, Vergil is teleported with Malakai to a dark room inside what looks to be a giant mansion. Vergil calmly asks, with his obvious anger held back, " where am I?"

Malakai answers him," I apologize for pulling you out of there so abruptly and against your will, but I was under strict orders to get you out of there alive. I tried to save your brother as well but it was too late for him. You will soon meet my master and have all your questions answered if you could just wait here for a moment." Malakai handed Vergil back is katana and walked out of the room.

Vergil stood calmly in the room and examined his surroundings. The large room looked like a museum with suits of armor and swords decorating the walls and corners. There were ancient tapestries draped on the walls as well. Vergil continued to study the many different weapons in the room until he broke the silence with, " You'll find it very difficult to sneak up on me."

"I apologize, it was not my intention to sneak up on you. I merely did not want to interrupt you. My name is Lucian Irons and I have brought you here for a proposition that can be mutually beneficial." Lucian replied.

"What makes you think you have anything to offer me? You have no idea what I want. And you know nothing about me." Vergil replied.

"I am very confident in what I have to offer you. So confident in fact that I will leave it to you. You have the choice to take my offer or walk out of here and go wherever you want. I'll even have my men drop you off if you wish. But I'm sure that what I have to offer will be exactly what YOU want." Lucian proudly exclaimed.

"What's that?" Vergil asked.

"POWER. Here you will gain more power than you can imagine. I own one of the largest corporations in the world. I will happily show you how it works and how it runs. Here you will learn how to become one of the most powerful men in the world." Lucian replied with a smile on his face.

"Your pathetic power doesn't interest me. There is far greater power to be had." Vergil replied.

Lucian's smile grew bigger as he explained. "You misunderstand, aside from the knowledge and power to run a global conglomerate, I can offer you what you want. I can offer you something that no one else in this world can."

"What's that," Vergil curiously asked.

Lucian smiled as he snapped his fingers five large demons that looked like floating Grim Reaper's with scythes in their hands appeared around Vergil. "This is what I offer you. The ability to constantly train and strengthen yourself with real demons as your training dummies. Nowhere else will you be able to test yourself daily and push yourself to the limit because HERE you face death."

Vergil stood with his hand on his sword ready to draw and vanquish all the demons around him. Suddenly he stood up straight removed his hand from the hilt of his sword and said, "If I accept your offer, I want to know how you are able to summon these demons. And how it is that you, a human, have a demon like Malakai working for you."

"You Vergil, will be in on all of my secrets. All you need to do is ask once you have agreed to stay." Lucian answered.

Vergil's mind overflowed with thoughts. He knew that his brother had most certainly survived the attack, but if he went back to him and they were attacked again would they be powerful enough to stop the demons. Was it easier for Dante to hide without Vergil? Could they continue to train without giving away their location to other demons? Then there was this offer. Vergil would certainly get exponentially stronger and learn about demons and their powers. Vergil can see that Malakai was a formidable opponent and if he trained in this environment we would become as strong as if not stronger than him. And with Lucian's resources Vergil would one day track down the demon that killed their mother. With all this in mind Vergil's answer was a calm quiet, "I accept your offer." 


	4. Chapter 4 Training

Chapter 4  
TRAINING

Spencer used his connections to get Dante set up at an orphanage near the dojo. Dante spent most of his time at the dojo but Spencer thought it was important for him to be around normal humans and learn how to coexist with them. Dante went to school most days and then went to the dojo after to train. Dante had told Spencer what his mother's last words were and Spencer knew that in order for Dante to save humanity he would have to be a part of it.

As usual Spencer never held back when it came to training/torturing Dante. One day Dante could be hanging upside down from his feet with a bucket full of water beneath him and an empty bucket hanging just above his feet. Dante was given a small hand towel and told to move the water from the bottom bucket to the top one using the hand towel to soak and wring the water. The next day he would be at a shooting range with Spencer learning about all kinds of firearms. Dante was determined. His training pushed him to the Limits daily, but he didn't care. Everything he learned was a step closer to his brother and avenging his mother.

Elsewhere, Vergil was being trained to fight with demons. Lucian and Malakai had what seemed like an infinite amount of demons to hurl at Vergil. Virgil was also being taught at the best schools developing his mind for world conquest. He was truly becoming elite in mind and body.

The boys were exponentially getting stronger and smarter day by day. Dante was being taught to use firearms as well as traditional weapons of the martial arts. Virgil also trained with weapons of the martial arts, but instead of firearms he was being taught to focus his demon energy and use it in his attacks.

Their training methods were as different as night and day. Dante would start at the bottom of the mountain, he ran with two five-gallon buckets of water, hanging from ropes joined by a large wooden board, all the way to the top past the cloud line to the dojo. Vergil was in a huge dark room surrounded by demons and using his own energy to find the demons and vanquish them. While Dante was getting physically stronger, Vergil was strengthening his inner power. Dante was a part of human society and Vergil was practically in exile from the human world.

Dante was becoming more proficient and precise with firearms while Vergil was able to channel his demon energy into what looked like needles made of light that he could hurl at opponents. The needles at this point were still weak and he could only manifest one at a time. When they struck an opponent they merely served to push or distract, but Vergil was getting stronger. When he first started to create the needles they were only light and had no substance. Little by little he made them stronger by pushing himself.

Elsewhere, Dante had become a marksman. His skill with two handguns was incredible. Almost as though he used his mind to guide the bullets hitting wherever he wanted them to go. It was the same with sniper rifles and even shotguns. Spencer used all his ties to law enforcement to procure all kinds of weapons for Dante to train with. But these ties came with a price.

Spencer had become an independent investigator and advisor to law enforcement when it came to cases too strange for them to solve. He was known as a Devil Hunter in some circles. The kind of circles that knew about the existence of the creatures of Grimm. Creatures that many deny exist, but fear in the back their minds. Most law enforcement respected him as a retired cop and counted on him for his help when needed. He would take cases that no police wanted to handle and resolve them with little to no interference or repercussions from them. He received a call from a lieutenant that day informing him of a peculiar case that needed his attention. After getting the details from the lieutenant he agreed to take the case off his hands. Spencer was nervous, but not because of the case he had accepted, rather because this was an opportunity. An opportunity for Dante.

Spencer knew that he would soon have to include Dante on his "hunting trips." The best way to train Dante would be to throw him into the hunt and let him resolve it. Dante had been getting exponentially stronger with no one to "play with." They would soon run out of challenges that could push Dante to get stronger. This would help to gauge Dantes powers against demons. Spencer could bring Dante along and watch his progress until Dante was ready to handle things on his own.

Thoughts raced in Spencer's mind as he walked up the mountain to the dojo where he knew he'd find his pupil. He slid the door open to find Dante swinging a broadsword. He looked at Dante and said, "pack a bag, we're going hunting." Dante looked up and said nothing. A grin came over his face as if to imply, "well it's about time," and he simply nodded.


	5. Chapter 5 Past Knowledge

CHAPTER 5

INVESTIGATING

"Ok Dante, I've taught you nearly everything I know. Now let go to my office so you can learn more" said Spencer. He took Dante into the back room where Dante has been plenty of times and removed a floorboard revealing a large space under the room. The space was 5' by 5' and it had strange artifacts along with large books bound in leather that looked ancient.

"What the F (#! Sensei?" Dante yelled with excitement. "How long has this been here? Why haven't you told me about it and how old are those books?"

"Calm down boy. This has been here since I built the dojo. These books are older than the two of us combined and the reason I've never told you about them is because I know what a hot head you are. If you had read what was in these books it would have pissed you off and you would have run head first into stupid and dangerous situations." Spencer exclaimed.

Dante rolled his eyes and then nodded knowing that his sensei was most likely correct. "Well then, what's in them?" Dante asked

"Information" Spencer said. "Information on what you will most likely be hunting for the rest of your life. We had hoped that you would get to enjoy your childhood longer than this, but your blood won't allow it."

"We?" Dante asked.

"Your Mother," Spencer answered. "These books hold information on demons and other creatures that prey on humanity. I realize you are probably stronger than most of these demons now, but you need to learn to hunt them without using your powers. Your powers have a signature that can be traced and many demons will be able to sense you coming. I'm going to teach you to track demons the old fashioned human way. With the information in these books, you will be able to predict where these demons are going to strike and prevent them from hurting people."

"Ok," Dante replied. "I'm in sensei, but where did you get all these books and how do you even know about any of these demons?"

"Funny you should ask," Spencer replied. "It was your grandfather who entrusted me with all this knowledge and the tomes to do something about it."

"What?" Dante Asked.

"Your mother's father was my partner on the police force. I had no clue about the underworld that lurked in the shadows. He taught me everything I know about demon hunting after I learned of their existence. The same way he was taught by his ancestors." Spencer declared.

"WHOA WTF? My grandfather was a demon hunter? How is that possible when I'm half demon?" Dante asked.

"We'll save that for another day kid, right now we need to study because we have a case and we need to figure out how to solve it." Spencer replied.

Dante had a million questions but he trusted that his sensei knew what he was doing. For the time being he would read the books in front of him and learn what he could about hunting demons. In the back of his mind he thought of Vergil and all the things he wanted to tell him about his training and what he has learned about their past.

One day Dante would see his brother again and he would be strong enough to make sure they stayed together. Until then he would learn what he could and get stronger.


	6. Chapter 6 Vergil's Research

CHAPTER 6

VERGIL'S RESEARCH

Vergil had many resources at his disposal. Not only did he use demons to train and become stronger, but he also used Lucian's connections and libraries to do research on demon activity and found information on a very powerful demon that Lucian had tracked for decades. Lucian also had information on hunters that were trying to track this particular demon that Lucian simply referred to as "He."

Many demon hunters had tried to track "He" and kill him, but none had even come close to finding him. One came very close and actually was able to find him, but there is nothing written about what happened to the hunter. In reading these logs, Vergil could get a feel for how Lucian thought, but he never got a feel for what he thought of "He" or if Lucian thought this demon to be an enemy or ally. In the logs it only seemed like Lucian held "He" in the highest regard, which drew Vergil's curiosity. Vergil believed that someday soon he would have a long conversation with Lucian, but he did not want tip his hand before he got as much from their arrangement as he believed he could. Vergil would simply do as much research into "He," as he could. Vergil had a feeling that, although vast, Lucian's library was limited to knowledge that he wanted Vergil to know and most likely missing what he didn't want Vergil to know. So, Vergil traveled to many places to do his own research into "He."

Lucian and Vergil did not see each other too often. Vergil's training had been started with Malaki, but by now Vergil handled his own growth and power. If Vergil wished to speak to Lucian he would simply inform Malaki. The fact that Vergil was doing research into demons was well known to Lucian as well as most of Vergil's progress in training, business transactions and education. A fact that never eluded Vergil.

As Vergil continued with his research he found that many incidents involving demons were centered around a castle town named Fortuna. He found many different sources that stated incidents either in or nearby Fortuna. It was a secluded large town, practically a city, located in a large island named Perdidas far from any other coast. Apparently, it was said that you'd have to be lost to find it. After reading the stories of demon attacks and sightings, Vergil decided that this would be the next place he would travel for his research.

Although Fortuna was apparently hard to find, Vergil's training had given him the ability to use his demon energy to sense other demons and track them. If Fortuna was a place with active demon energy, he would be able to sense its whereabouts and find it. And if "He" was there, then Vergil might be able to find him as well.


	7. Chapter 7 MISSION 1

CHAPTER 7

MISSION 1

Dante and Spencer walked into a house the seemed like the perfect home to raise a family. The home was decorated with pictures of a man a woman and a child, the family that lived in this home. As they walked through the home, the atmosphere told a story of a happy young couple raising a beautiful little girl. Her toys littered around the house as if it was all her playground. Some of the toys left a trail leading to a small cupboard under the stairs. It was filled with more toys as if leading to a secret playground.

"Are you sure we have the right place Spence?" Dante asked. "This looks like the furthest place from a demon attack."

"That's the kind of thinking that will get you in trouble boy." Spencer replied. "Never let your guard down. This shit is seldom what you think it is. The police wouldn't have contacted me if they didn't see something wrong with this place, now let's check the basement."

The basement told a completely different story from the rest of the house. There were blood stains all over the walls and floor. The walls were covered with cryptic symbols where it didn't have blood and the floor had a giant circular symbol resembling a pentagram but more complex and it was drawn in blood.

"This is where it happened." Spencer told Dante. "The police found the body of the mother down here and didn't know what to make of it. From the look of things I'd say the mother was killed here. Since they didn't find the bodies of the little girl or the father, I can only assume…"

"The demons came through a portal here and murdered the mother and the father and daughter escaped?" Dante interrupted.

"That's a possibility." Spencer replied

"What else?" Dante asked.

"The demon gate had to be drawn by someone on this side. So, who wanted these people dead bad enough and knew how to summon demons to kill them?" Spencer questioned.

"So, now we look into the family and their friends for any possible connections to demons?" Dante asked.

"Yes" Spencer replied.

"Wait, whats that written on the wall?" Dante asked.

Between the blood stains and symbols on the wall there had been a single word written in blood. FORTUNA. Dante and Spencer recognized the name from the books about demons they had been reading. The place was mentioned more than once as a place of possible demon activity. Spencer knew more about it, but hadn't told Dante yet.

"I recognize the name from the books, but what the hell does it have to do with this place and this family?" Dante asked.

"More than we know boy. That place was known to have demon activity and if it is linked to this case then we need to do more research." Spencer replied.

The returned to the Dojo and found as much as they could on Fortuna and anything connected to it. As Dante read through chapters that were more like journal entries from his grandfather he began to put the stories together in his head. The entries having to do with Fortuna were about his grandfather hunting a very powerful demon. His grandfather had hunted him for years trying to find him. Whenever there were a large number of demon sightings and activity, this demon was there. From the sound of the journal entries, it seemed that Dante's grandfather feared this demon more than anything and didn't think he could vanquish him. After reading the entries Dante asked Spencer about his grandfather.

"Wait, did my grandfather die trying to fight this demon that is mentioned in his logs." Dante asked.

"That's complicated boy, and we don't have time to go over it now. I will tell you after we find this little girl and her father." Spencer replied. "Keep reading these entries, I found a lead in this family's history. I'm going to run it down and hope I find something."

It had been years since the death of Dante's mother and the disappearance of Vergil. Dante and Vergil were now fifteen years old and thanks to their training quite strong. They stood 5'9" and, though from a distance looked skinny, they were quite strong. Through the years Dante had learned to trust his sensei and not question his actions. If Spencer said he would discuss it later with Dante, then Dante believed him. Even though it had been years since they were separated, Dante and Vergil had glimpses of each other. During their training when their energies would spike they could sense each other. This was the reason why neither one of them went after the other foolishly. They could sense their brother's calmness while striving for a common goal. Dante had not told this to Spencer yet, but he had a feeling that Spencer might already know.

Dante continued to read the entries with excitement because his grandfather had finally tracked the demon's activity to the castle town of Fortuna. What was it about this place that created such a draw for demons? And why was his grandfather obsessed with hunting this particular demon down?

Elsewhere, Spencer had tracked down the last three homes that the family from the pictures. He was at the second place his records had shown hoping to find some clue as to the location of the little girl or her father. He walked into the house. It was empty and dusty. He announced, "HELLO? IS ANYBODY HERE? MY NAME IS SPENCER AND I'M WITH THE POLICE. I'M LOOKING FOR A LITTLE GIRL AND HER FATHER. I'M HERE TO HELP THEM." He heard no reply so he continued to walk the house. It was empty and quiet. As he was walking to the front door he noticed a spot where dust had moved as if a door had pushed it. It was directly in front of a small cupboard under the stairs. Spencer remembered that the house he was at earlier had a similar cupboard that was filled with toys. He slowly opened the door with one hand while gripping his pistol, while holstered, with the other. When he opened the door he saw nothing. It was dark and it looked empty. He was about to close the door when he heard the tiniest whimper. He looked further in at the crack of the final stair to find a weakened frightened little five year old curled up in the dark.

"Well, hello there little lady," he told her warmly. "I'm Spencer, and you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

The little girl reluctantly came out as Spencer slowly stretched out his arms to pull her out. Her eyes were teary and she seemed scared, but not of Spencer. After getting her out of the house Spencer contacted the police department and brought her to the station himself. After hours of not talking to anyone, she finally came around and said one thing. "Spencer."


End file.
